Gdy zabraknie pomocy...
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu Odcinek 8 - Gdy zabraknie pomocy... thumb|center|335 px Początek Chris: '''W poprzednim odcinku Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domu - zawodnicy, po raz kolejny z małą pomocą weteranów musieli skompletować ich posągi i w tym celu odwiedzić różne niebezpieczne miejsca. Niektórzy nieopatrznie powiedzieli kilka słów za dużo. Inni całkowicie przypadkiem to słyszeli i postanowili podzielić się wieściami z innymi. Doszło nawet do spotkania z archaicznym, feralnym zawodnikiem Totalnej Porażki który chciał wyrównać rachunki z jednym z weteranów. Potępione Dusze wygrały po raz kolejny i w nagrodę spędziły dzień z dala od tego przeklętego miejsca. Czy ja powiedziałem przeklętego? Miałem na myśli okropnego. Straszliwi Nieumarli, podzieleni na dwa wrogie obozy, pozostali w tym czasie tutaj. Jak dalej potoczą się losy pozostałych zawodników? Kto wygra, kto przegra, kto odpadnie? Przekonamy się w tym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Intro I Wanna Be Famous - Ja Chciałbym Być Sławny Kamera wyskakuje z dziupli drzewa, druga z komina, trzecia z wychodka, czwarta wyrasta z ziemi. Widok leci przez okolice domu, wpada oknem na korytarz na piętrze. Rico skopuje Jimmy'ego ze schodów i patrzy na dół, śmiejąc się. Kamera przeskakuje do łazienki, gdzie Emily się maluje. Hans ją podgląda. Gdy Emily się zorientowała, zatrzasnęła drzwi, przytrzaskując mu nos. Kamera przeskakuje do salonu, gdzie Alice siedzi na fotelu. Za nią stoi Nigel z siekierą. Staje się znowu sobą, nie wie o co chodzi. Nadchodzi Claire i dziwnie patrzy na Nigela. Nigel zakłopotany odkłada siekierę. W kuchni Molly coś gotuje. Przy stole siedzą Holly, Viola i Kim. Molly pochodzi do nich z dziwnie wyglądającym jedzeniem. Holly wściekła wstaje i rzuca tym w Molly. Viola podbiega, zabiera talerz i zjada wszystko co na nim było. W piwnicach Matt przygląda się bogatej kolekcji broni zawieszonej na ścianie, a James opowiada coś Ewen'owi z czego ten wyraźnie nie jest zachwycony. Jest noc. Wszyscy siedzą przy ognisku, między Alice i Nigel'em pojawia się Chris i kiwa głową na nie. Kamera odsuwa się i pokazuje logo: Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu. Gdzieś w lesie Alice i Claire idą przez las. '''Claire: Nie mogę uwierzyć że on nadal został! Musimy się pozbyć tego dwulicowca. Alice: Jest trzy do dwóch, jeśli dzisiaj znowu przegramy, nie ma najmniejszych szans na to żeby on przetrwał. Pozbędziemy się go. Claire: Ja tam bym wolała wygrać, już od dawna nie jadłyśmy nic porządnego. Alice: Racja... Burczy jej w brzuchu. Alice: Ale słuchaj, czy tak czy tak dzisiaj zyskamy. Albo on wyleci, albo się najemy. Claire zatrzymała się. Claire: Chyba nie masz na myśli... Alice: '''Nie, no co ty oszalałaś? A tak w ogóle, gdzie jest Jimmy? '''Claire: Powiedział że zostanie na wszelki wypadek i posłucha, co oni knują. Alice: '''Dobry pomysł, ale jeśli go złapią? '''Claire: Nie mam pojęcia. Katakumby Holly: Jesteśmy w kropce, ktoś na nas doniósł... tylko kto. Clyde: '''MY jesteśmy? To mnie chcieli wykopać, już drugi raz z rzędu! '''Holly: Tym lepiej, bo tobie świetnie idzie unikanie Działa Wstydu. Clyde: Przestań się podlizywać... lepiej myśl co robić. Jak przetrwać... Holly: Mamy jeszcze na to czas, a skoro teraz jesteśmy sami... Clyde: '''Hmmm? '''Holly: No chodź... Zaczęła się do niego kleić. Nagle sterta kości w kącie Katakumb się poruszyła. Clyde: Co to było? Holly: Daj spokój, to tylko twoja wyobraźnia... Clyde: Mówię ci, że coś słyszałem... o TAM. Pokazał ręką na kąt Katakumb. Jimmy(szeptem): O nie... już po mnie... Clyde podszedł do sterty kości, włożył rękę do środka i wyciągnął Jimmy'ego. Trzyma go w górze. Clyde: O, zobacz! Chyba coś wygrałem! Jimmy: Puszczaj mnie! Clyde podszedł z nim do Holly, nie puszczając go. Holly: Proszę proszę proszę... teraz już wiemy, kto na nas donosił. Jimmy: To nie byłem ja, naprawdę! Clyde: '''Ta, jasne. A ja jestem władcą Księżyca! Teraz powiesz nam wszystko, co planują twoje przyjaciółki. '''Jimmy: To nie ja, to Hans i Rico! Oni nam o tym powiedzieli, puść mnie wreszcie! Clyde: Ci dwaj? To niemożliwe, kłamiesz! Jimmy kopnął Clyde'a w krocze. Clyde: AAAUUUUAA! Clyde puścił Jimmy'ego, a ten w tym czasie uciekł. Clyde(PZ): (słabym głosem) Ten mały ćwok jeszcze tego pożałuje! Kurde, tyle osób do wyboru... Jimmy(PZ): Nie mogę uwierzyć że udało mi się go kopnąć! Jeszcze z nim nie skończyliśmy, ale sam nie dam rady. Holly: Hahahaha... ale to było dobre. XD Clyde: (słabym głosem) Na co się gapisz... trzeba było go złapać! Holly: Po co? I tak wiemy już wszystko - to te dwa dekle z przeciwnej drużyny. Dzisiaj się odegramy. Clyde: Jasne. SPA - Duchy Rico i Hans leżą na dmuchanych materacach na basenie pod gołym niebem. Rico ma ciemne okulary. Rico: To jest dopiero życie... pomyśleć że już zaraz będziemy musieli wracać do tego piekła. Hans: '''Ja... szkoda, od dawna nie czułem się taki wypoczęty i zrelaksowany. '''Rico: Kim na pewno też będzie tęsknić za tym miejscem. Hans: Pójdę do niej. Kim leżała niedaleko, na plecach na ręczniku plażowym. Usłyszała kroki Hansa. Kim: Nareszcie jesteś, proszę mi nasmarować plecy olejkiem. Hans: Yyy... ok, mogę to zrobić. Kim: '''Hans? To ty... sory, nie wiedziałam że to ty. Wstała. '''Kim: Jak tam? Hans nie odpowiedział, nie mógł oderwać od niej wzroku. Kim: Hans? Hans potrząsnął głową. Hans: Yyy... spitze. Jest bardzo fajnie. Ale najpiękniejszy Ansicht mam tutaj. Kim: O... heh, dzięki. Niezręczna cisza. Kim: Słuchaj, trochę mi gorąco, mógłbyś przynieść mi wody? Hans: Klar. Poszedł do stolika na którym stało kilka butelek. Wziął jedną i dał dziewczynie. Hans: Proszę. Kim: Dzięki. Pocałowała go w policzek. Rico podniósł głowę z leżaka. Rico: Ciekawe. Nagle zrobiło się ciemniej, Rico zdjął okulary, przymrużył oczy bo było mu za jasno i spojrzał na niebo. Słońce zaszło za ciemną chmurę. Rico: Niedobrze... Kim: No i tyle z pięknej pogody. Nagle słychać głośny dźwięk klaksonu. Hans: Co jest...? thumb|O taki. xD Przyjeżdża biało-zielono-żółty autobus, ten sam co ich tu przywiózł. Wychodzi z niego Chef. Chef: No dalej, małe szkodniki! Macie minutę by doprowadzić się do porządku i wsiąść do autobusu, czy to jest jasne? Okolice Katakumb Alice i Claire wracają z lasu, w ich stronę biegnie Jimmy. Jimmy: Ratujcie! Alice: Co się dzieje? Jimmy: Odkryli że miałem na nich oko i teraz chcą mnie dopaść! Claire: CO? Już my im damy nauczkę... Następna scena. Clyde wychodzi z Katakumb, a za nim Holly. Claire: Ej wy, zostawcie nas w spokoju, słyszycie! Bo policzymy się z wami! Holly: O co tobie chodzi, wariatko... Claire: Wariatko?! Uderzyła ją z liścia. Holly: O nie, dosyć tego. Czekaj no...! Rzuciła się na Claire i zaczęły się bić. Clyde: Catfight! Catfight! Alice: Zostaw ją, świrusko! Holly: '''Już ja cię urządzę pożałujesz że się urodziłaś! '''Claire: I nawzajem! Przerwał im głośny dźwięk klaksonu. Jimmy: O, wracają... Nadjeżdża Jelcz z wkurzonym Chefem za kierownicą. Drzwi się otwierają. Wychodzi Kim, za nią Hans i Rico. Rico: '''Było bombowo. Musimy tam jeszcze kiedyś wrócić. '''Hans: Żebyś wiedział stary! Przerywają, gdy patrzą na wkurzonych Nieumarłych. Hans: Co? Rico: '''Oj, no przecież wiesz. Zazdroszczą nam bo my wypoczęliśmy a oni nie. '''Kim: Wiesz, ja myślę że im chodzi o coś więcej. Holly: A weźcie się zamknijcie. Clyde(PZ): Czas zmienić front. Nie mogę cudem unikać eliminacji wiecznie. Ja chcę to wygrać! Jimmy(PZ): Rety, do reszty im odbija. Teraz Dusze nas zniszczą, bo oni są wszyscy w zgodzie, a nasza drużyna jest przeżarta na wskroś. Trzeba jakoś temu zaradzić. Clyde: Dobra, słuchajcie. Co było, to było. Ale jesteśmy drużyną i musimy wszyscy zostawić to za sobą. Alice, chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać. Ale na osobności, jeśli to możliwe. To dla mnie bardzo ważne. Claire: '''Nie słuchaj tego fałszywca! '''Rico(PZ): Gorąco w ich drużynie. Ale to dobrze. Im dłużej zajmują się niszczeniem siebie nawzajem, tym dłużej są łatwym celem. Alice(PZ): '''Już sama nie wiem. Nadal czuję coś do tego szaleńca... '''Alice: Dobrze, niech ci będzie. Tylko żadnych sztuczek, inaczej skręcę ci kark. Clyde: Mi to pasuje. Clyde idzie gdzieś, a Alice chce iść za nim, ale Claire łapie ją za ramię. Claire: Ej, chyba nie zamierzasz mu wierzyć? Rico: Co za melodramat... ale trzyma pod napięciem bardziej niż mokry przewód. Holly(PZ): Co tu się do cholery wyrabia? Co on zamierza? Alice: Wiem, co robię. Claire: Raczej wątpię... Następna scena, dalej od reszty. Clyde: '''Dobra, od czego by tu zacząć... Złapał się za kark, wziął głęboki i oddech i zaczął. '''Clyde: To jest tak. Nie zdążyłem ci o tym powiedzieć wcześniej, wtedy w lesie. Ale to jest bardzo skomplikowane i prawdopodobnie mi nie uwierzysz. Alice: Niby co ma być takie skomplikowane? Wolisz ją i tyle. Spoko. Nie ma problemu. Teraz spadaj. Clyde: '''To nie tak... Alice poczuła się dziwnie. Zaczęło ją zastanawiać, o co naprawdę chodzi w tym wszystkim. '''Clyde: ...to rozdwojenie jaźni. To się ujawniło jeszcze jak byłem mały. Raz jestem sobą, a raz... tym czymś. I to coś rujnuje mi całe życie. Zawsze, gdy do czegoś dążę, on już tam jest i to niszczy. Alice się odwróciła i chciała pójść. Złapał ją za ramię. Clyde: Posłuchaj mnie! Ten potwór pcha mnie do niej, a ona jest twoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem. Alice: Doprawdy? W takim razie jak to wygląda twoim zdaniem? Clyde: Ona jest brzydka, a ty piękna. Ona zła, a ty dobra. Cholera, pasują do siebie jak ulał! Pewnie dlatego tak do niej lgnie. Nie mam kontroli nad tym wariatem, musisz mi uwierzyć! Alice: Nawet jeśli ci uwierzę... to i tak wiesz, że trójkąt nie przejdzie. Clyde: Dlatego chciałbym, żebyś mi pomogła. Chcę zacząć kontrolować tego diabła. Alice: Ja... Zrobiła krok do tyłu. Clyde: Tak? Alice: Muszę to przemyśleć. Clyde: Rozumiem to... Clyde(PZ): (przybija piątkę sobie) Alice(PZ): Głowa mnie boli od tych przewrotów. A co, jeśli on na serio mówi prawdę... tym razem? Rany... Claire(PZ): Ja tam nadal mu nie wierzę. On jest zły do szpiku kości. Następna scena. Wyzwanie Chris: '''Nadszedł czas na kolejne wyzwanie. '''Holly: No co ty nie powiesz... Chris: Na pewno nie powiem, że was lubię. Hans: Ha ha ha, das war sehr gut... Chris: Na dobry początek... adios, drużyny! Zgadza się, od dziś pracujecie solo i każdy liczy tylko na siebie! Clyde(PZ): Ooo, to zmienia postać rzeczy. Kim(PZ): Ja i moja drużyna i tak będziemy trzymać się razem. Claire: I świetnie, my i tak już od dawna nie jesteśmy jedną drużyną. Holly wystawiła język Claire. Rico: Hans, nadal trzymamy się razem? Hans: Na klar, całą ekipą! Rico: Hola hola, jaką ekipą? Tylko my dwaj. Hans: Aber... Patrzy na Kim. Rico: Wchodzisz w to? Rico(PZ): Hans to dobry współpracownik. Ale ona nie. Nie ma drużyn, ona nie jest mi już potrzebna. Hans: '''Dobra... '''Rico: No, i to rozumiem. Chris: Po drugie, na wyzwanie udamy się głęboko w las. Następna scena. Chris: '''A teraz, zanim poddamy was serii prób, dobierzecie się w pary. Macie na to minutę, potem dobierzemy was z automatu. '''Claire: '''To jak Alice, może... '''Alice: ...masz szansę się wykazać. Nie spal tego. Clyde: '''Ok... '''Claire: CO? Holly: CO?! Claire i Holly nie wierzą własnym oczom, ale każda z innego powodu. Claire: Więc teraz zostawiasz nas dla tego oszusta? Alice: Muszę coś sprawdzić, sorki. Jimmy: '''Nie martw się, przejdzie jej. '''Claire: Tylko że, niestety, znowu będzie musiała najpierw oberwać. Hans: Ein Teamwork, Partner? Rico: '''Wiadoma rzecz! Przybijają żółwika. '''Holly: Super, czyli mi została ta ofiara? Patrzy na Kim. Kim: '''Nie patrz tak na mnie, myślisz, że ja się cieszę z twojego towarzystwa? '''Chris: No, widzę, że już się dobraliście. Chefie? Przychodzi Chef. Chef: '''Dawać łapy, robaki! '''Jimmy: '''Robaki nie mają łap, tylko odnóża, ale załapałem. Chef zakuł pary kajdankami, żeby się nie rozdzielały. '''Chris: '''W tym stanie będziecie uczestniczyli w dzisiejszym wyzwaniu. Zwycięska para zdobywa nietykalność i będzie nocować w pokoju, reszta w katakumbach. Claire patrzy na swoją skutą rękę. '''Claire: Chyba już to gdzieś widziałam. Jimmy: '''Bo podobne wyzwawnie już było, ale to prehistoria. '''Chris: 4 pary będą musiały przejść przez 4 etapy, żeby zdobyć 4 specyficzne artefakty, które będą mogli potem wymienić na nagrody! Taki bonus za dotarcie do rozłączenia. Jeśli nie uda wam się zdobyć któregoś artefaktu, nie martwcie się. Nadal możecie zaliczyć wyzwanie, ale jeśli wasi przeciwnicy będą mieli ich więcej, to oni wygrają. Następna scena. Kamera pokazuje pewien tor najeżony pułapkami. Chris: Najpierw będziecie musieli przebiec pewien tor na czas, oczywiście unikając pułapek, żeby zdobyć Kość Komicznego Konania. Wymagany czas to minuta. Kamera pokazuje leżących czterech stażystów przebranych za: wampira, mumię, szkieleta i Frankensteina. Chris: Potem, żeby zdobyć Czerwoną Czaszkę Czujności, każda osoba z pary będzie musiała prawidłowo przeprowadzić RKO na stażyście. Jeśli przynajmniej jedna osoba z pary zrobi to dobrze, dostajecie artefakt. Oczywiście każdy ma tylko jedno podejście. Kamera pokazuje stół z czterema miskami. Chris: By zasłużyć na Wątrobę Wątpliwości, dostaniecie do zjedzenia miskę... ludzkich zwłok! Rico: Ty tak na serio, czy downa masz? Chef: '''To tylko inna nazwa surowego mięsa. '''Kim: Ufff... zaraz... fuuuj! Chris: Chefie, musiałeś? Zepsułeś napięcie. Ostrzegam jednak, że samo opróżnienie miski nie wystarczy. Kto zwymiotuje, nie dostanie artefaktu. Kamera pokazuje atrapy duchów z wyciągniętymi do góry rękami, złowrogimi minami i pokazującymi zęby. Chris: '''Ostatni artefakt, Złoty Ząb Zwyrodnialca, możecie zdobyć w sposób następujący. Jeden zawodnik musi wejść drugiemu na ramiona, i z wyznaczonego miejsca trafić w złoty ząb atrapy ducha za pomocą szpikopodobnych piłek. Wszystko jasne? '''Jimmy: '''Y... nie? A co jeśli... '''Chris: (megafon) '''Kiedy pytam czy wszystko jasne, robię to tylko dla formalności! Chef będzie was nadzorował. Wyzwanie czas zacząć! Następna scena, pary biegną do miejsca pierwszego wyzwania. Każda para ma osobny tor. '''Rico: '''I jak, gotowy? '''Hans: '''Immer, Partner! Zaczęli bieg pomiarowy. '''Alice: '''Szykuj się! Alice i Clyde wystartowali. '''Kim: No dalej, chodź. Claire: Wiem że dasz radę, Jimmy! Pozostałe dwie pary wystartowały. Holly: '''Nie mogę tak szybko! '''Rico: Hah, miecząki... Jimmy: '''Mięśnie mnie bolą...! '''Claire: '''Wiem, ale wytrzymaj. '''Alice: Nieźle sobie radzisz. Clyde: Dzięki. Alice: '''Nic więcej nie powiesz? '''Clyde: '''Nie chcę popełnić błędu. '''Alice: '''Okej? '''Hans: Ta część wyzwania jest łatwa, aber następne już będą gorsze. Rico: Nie marudź, tylko biegnij. Z ziemi nagle wyrosły miotacze szczękoballi. Rico(PZ): Znowu one... kreatywności za grosz. Chris(gdy Rico nadal jest w PZ): Ale za to ile cierpienia przysparzają, hehe! Hans: Achtung! Hans i Rico robią uniki, Holly chowa się za Kim, a Clyde osłania Alice. Obrywa w rękę. Clyde: AU! Alice: Nie musiałeś... Clyde: Warto było. Clyde(PZ): '(próbuje to wyciągnąć, na jego twarzy widać wielki grymas bólu) Kurde. Nie, nie było warto. '''Kim: '''A ty co się za mną chowasz? '''Holly: '''Domyśl się! Zawodnicy pokonują tor, osiągając następujące czasy: ''Hans i Rico: 0:56 Claire i Jimmy: 0:58 Holly i Kim: 1:01 Alice i Clyde: 1:02 '''Claire: '''Tak! Brawo Jimmy! '''Rico: Piątka! Hans i Rico przybijają piątkę. Podchodzi do nich Chef. Chef: Bierzcie nagrody. Daje Hansowi i Claire po kości. Jimmy: Rekwizyt... Chef: Rekwizyt, nie rekwizyt... NIE KWESTIONUJ! Patrzy na pozostałą czwórkę. Chef: A dla was ofermy nic nie mam. Na razie jesteście najgorsi. A TERAZ JAZDA! Następne wyzwanie czeka. Wszyscy pobiegli dalej. Następna scena. Alice i Clyde podbiegli do stażysty-Frankensteina. Clyde: '''Jak to się robiło hmmm... ŻYJ! ŻYYYYJ! Zaczął uderzać w brzuch stażysty. Stażysta podniósł głowę i rękę do góry. '''Stażysta: '''Podejście... niezaliczone... auuua... '''Alice: (facepalm) Alice: Jesteś idiotą. Moja kolej. Jimmy: Super, pamiętam jak to się robiło! Najpierw 30 uciśnięć, potem 2 wdechy. Claire: Ok, rób pierwszy, a ja patrzę. Jimmy: Serio... muszę mu zrobić usta usta? Stażysta: Nie tylko ty cierpisz, kolo. Claire: Fajny strój mumii. Stażysta: '''Dziękuję. '''Chef: Nie nawijaj, tylko udawaj trupa! Hans: Gut, panie wampir. Będzie pan żył. Wstał. Stażysta: Podejście niezaliczone. Hans: Warum? Rico: O wdechach zapomniałeś. Moja kolej. Holly skończyła przysysanie się do twarzy stażysty-szkieletora. Kim: Będzie miał koszmary... Holly: Morda i rób to samo! Kim(PZ): To wyzwanie nawet nie było takie złe. Tylko ten stażysta... po drugim wdechu nie chciał się ode mnie odkleić. Następna scena. Stażyści zdali raporty Chefowi. Chef: '''Dobra, patałachy. Blondi i okularnik oraz czarna i agresor zdobywają po artefakcie. A RESZTA NIE! Radzę się zabrać do roboty. '''Rico: '''Chwileczkę, a my to co? '''Chef: '''Czekaj no narwańcu. Ta dwójka zrobiła całe zadanie dobrze, z tamtej ekipy tylko ta czarna. Wy obaj to zepsuliście. Zrobiłeś za dużo wdechów. '''Rico: '''To znaczy że... robiłem to NA MARNE?! Stażyści dają sztuczne czaszki Jimmy'emu oraz Alice. Stażysta-szkielet mrugnął do Kim i ułożył dłoń w kształt telefonu. Kim zmarszczyła brwi. Hans się zdenerwował. Zdjął buta i rzucił nim w stażystę, wywracając go. '''Kim: Woah... dzięki. Hans: Wkurzył mnie. Rico(PZ): Powód trochę kiepski, ale sam moment fajnie się oglądało. Szkoda, że nie nagrałem. Chef: Na co czekacie, ruszać dalej! Następna scena. Chef: '''Moja ulubiona część wyzwania. I macie okazję się najeść! Także radzę nie wybrzydzać. '''Kim: Rany, to wygląda ohydnie... Holly: Czy ja wiem, przynajmniej to jakieś jedzenie. Holly(PZ): '''Bo przecież przez pewnego debila jedzenie dostajemy tylko za wygrane wyzwanie. '''Clyde: Dasz radę? Alice: Jasne. Pilnuj lepiej siebie. Jimmy: Matko jedyna... Gdy Jimmy spojrzał na miskę, już było mu niedobrze. Claire: Ej, tylko nie wymiotuj. Szkoda byłoby przegrać. Jimmy: Zrobię co w mojej mocy... Rico: Ja tam dam radę. A ty? Hans: Das sieht schrecklich aus, ale dam radę. Chyba... Alice: '''Kiedy zaczynamy? '''Chef: Już, teraz, natychmiast! (facepalm) Chef(PZ): '''Normalnie tęsknię za pierwszą obsadą. Tą sprzed tego sezonu. Przynajmniej jeszcze coś trochę ogarniali. Zawodnicy zaczęli. '''Clyde: Dajesz radę? Alice: ''(z pełnymi ustami)'' Ja raczej tak... (połyka) A ty? Clyde: '''Meh, ujdzie. '''Alice: Więc co... naprawdę jest tak, jak mówisz? Clyde: 'No przecież mówiłem... ale ty i tak nie wierzysz. '''Alice: '... wierzę ci. '''Clyde: Poważnie? Alice: Tak. Clyde się uśmiechnął. Kim: '''Łeee, to się w ogóle da jeść? '''Holly: Ohyda... Holly(PZ): Nie potrafię nawet opisać tego, co wtedy czułam. I lepiej się powstrzymam, bo jeszcze... (powstrzymuje wymioty) Jimmy: To wygląda ohydnie... Claire: Musisz spróbować. Jimmy: '''Robię co mogę... '''Jimmy(PZ): Choć idzie ciężko. Hans: To smakuje jak typowy Mittag w mojej podstawówce. Rico: Nie czas na wspomnienia, Hans! Jedz. Rico(PZ): Potraktuję to wyzwanie jako środek bakteriobójczy po poprzednim. Hans beknął głośno. Hans: '''Nie takie scheiße już się jadło. '''Rico(PZ): Brrr, Rico skup się, facetem jesteś w końcu. Dasz radę. Clyde: Daj, ja to dokończę. Alice: '''Nie ma problemu, jeszcze coś zmieszczę. Kim ledwo żyje. Szturchnęła Holly. '''Kim: Ej, jedz dalej... Holly stoi zgięta w pół. Patrzy na Kim i zaczyna wymiotować. Kim nie może wytrzymać tego widoku i też wymiotuje. Alice i Claire patrzą na nie z obrzydzeniem, Hans wygląda na zmartwionego, a Jimmy'emu jest coraz bardziej niedobrze. Claire: Ej, ej... wytrzymaj. Jimmy: '''MMH... '''Jimmy(PZ): ''(słabym głosem)'' Długo to ja tak nie pociągnę. Nie ma szans... (wymiotuje) Kamera pokazuje Pokój Zwierzeń, spod spodu którego wypływają wymioty. Chef: '''Przerwa! Dwie drużyny wylatują z tej części wyzwania. '''Alice: Ale my już skończyliśmy, Chefie! Rico: My też! Chef rozgląda się. Chef: A jednak ktoś docenił moją kuchnię. Clyde: '''No nie przesadzajmy. '''Chef: '''Cisza! Ty i twoja lala dostajecie artefakt. Wy dwaj, wy też. A teraz jazda do ostatniej części wyzwania! Wszyscy gdzieś pobiegli. Chef patrzy na kamerę. '''Chef: No co? Stażysta: (trzyma kamerę) Powiedz to. Chef: '''A, tak. Nie wiem, kto dobierał skład tego sezonu, ale mniejsza z tym. Została ósemka, po dzisiejszych wyczynach będzie siódemka. Kto wyleci? Mnie to guzik obchodzi. Ale wy czytajcie dalej! Zaciemnienie. Następna scena, rozjaśnienie. '''Chef: '''Wiecie co macie robić. Nie mam na to całego dnia, ruszać! '''Alice: Ok, wskakuj i celuj. Clyde: Myślisz, że nie zdołam cię utrzymać? Alice: Heh... no dobra. Claire: Słuchaj Jimmy, skup się. Musisz w to trafić, bo mamy szansę wygrać. Postaraj się, ok? Claire(PZ): '''W tym stanie to on się nie nadaje do wyzwania, ale już na 200% by mnie nie utrzymał. '''Jimmy: '''O rany... jak mi słabo... Rzucił po raz pierwszy i chybił. '''Hans: Może teraz ja porzucam, co? Rico: Daj mi to zrobić, serio. Hans: Ale... Rico: Marnujemy czas! Podsadź mnie po prostu. W międzyczasie Kim, podtrzymywana przez Holly, trafiła w złoty ząb. Kim: YES! Nareszcie! Chef: No, czas już był najwyższy. Jesteście pierwsze. Holly: Tak! Chef: Ale to dopiero wasz pierwszy artefakt, ofiary losu. A to oznacza że przegrałyście! Holly: '''O rany no... '''Holly(PZ): Mam tu do czynienia z drugą Molly. Rico(PZ): No no no, tak to jest, gdy zabraknie pomocy. Claire: Jimmy, to ostatnia próba, proszę skup się! Jimmy przymrużył oczy, wystawił język i rzucił. Trafił. Claire: Tak jest! Clyde: Nie przejmuj się, próbuj dalej. Clyde(PZ): '''Szlag, już po nietykalności. '''Rico: Trafiłem! Hans: Endlich... a teraz zejdź ze mnie. Hans(PZ): Chyba trochę przytył po tym wyzwaniu. Rico zszedł na ziemię. Hans zaczął ciężko oddychać, widać było zmęczenie. Chef: '''Ej, wy! Patrzy na Alice i Clyde'a. '''Chef: '''Jesteście ostatni w tym wyzwaniu. Nie ma dla was nagrody. Przychodzi Chris. '''Chris: Czołem, już jestem z powrotem. Dużo przegapiłem Chefie? Chef: '''Tyle co zawsze. Pierwsze miejsce zajmują blondi i mały okularnik! '''Claire: '''TAK! Uściskała Jimmy'ego, a ten wtedy znowu zwymiotował. '''Chef: Drugie miejsce dla tych dwóch tam, a trzecie dla czarnej i tego debila w białym. Clyde: HEJ! ---- Chris: No dobrze, to oznacza, że dzisiaj odpadnie jedna z was! Holly & Kim: CO? Chris: '''To wyzwanie ma nieco inne zasady. Przegrałyście, więc z automatu jesteście zagrożone. Nie ma dzisiaj głosowania. Za chwilę odbędzie się dogrywka! '''Kim(PZ): O rany, dogrywka? Ja już mam dość przygód na dziś. Holly(PZ): '''Teraz to albo ona, albo ja. I to muszę być ja! Jimmy nadal wymiotuje. Przewraca się. '''Chris: Chefie, to wygląda poważnie. Chef: '''Możliwe, że mógł się zatruć podczas wyzwania. Zapomniałem ostrzec, że to możliwe, hehe. '''Chris: Dobra, zapraszam resztę za mną, a jego Chefie zanieś do Działa Wstydu. Chef: Tak od razu? Chris: I tak mamy nadwyżkę ludzi... Claire: Ale dlaczego?! Chris: '''E e e, nie zadajemy pytań i idziemy dalej! '''Claire(PZ): To nie fair! Dlaczego ten cały Nigel się nie otruł, albo ta dziwka Holly? Następna scena, Działo Wstydu. Chef niesie Jimmy'ego. Jimmy: Gdzie ja jestem, Chefie...? Chef: '''Zaraz będziesz w domu. '''Jimmy: Czekaj chwilę, co? Wkłada Jimmy'ego do Działa Wstydu. Jimmy: '''Czekaj, nie możecie, stop! Nieeeeeeeeeee... Został wystrzelony. Następna scena. '''Chris: Dobrze, pożywko dla wampirów. W tym momencie bierzecie udział w dogrywce. Poczekamy jeszcze na Chefa, i przystąpimy do dzieła. W międzyczasie objaśnię zasady. Kim: '''Co to za miejsce? '''Chris: Będziecie balansować na kładce nad basenem z Wampiraniami. Taka autorska krzyżówka. Przyszedł Chef. Chef: Załatwione, Chris. Chris: Okej Chefie, ale jeszcze nie odchodź. Będziesz potrzebny, gdy trzeba będzie wyrzucić kolejną osobę. Wracając... stażyści będą w was strzelali piłkami, a wy musicie robić uniki. Pierwsza, która spadnie, odpada. Tyle. Holly: '''Czy to na pewno jest konieczne? '''Chris: Nie, możemy obydwie was wywalić. Holly: Nie rób tego. Chef: '''No to jazda obiboku! Następna scena. Kim i Holly stoją na kładkach. Stażysta mruga do Kim. '''Kim: To znowu ty? No nie... Chris: Iiii... start! Stażyści strzelają. Kim robi unik, Holly też. Kim znowu, a Holly spróbowała odbić, ale piłka wbiła jej się w ramię. Holly: '''AU! Znowu te cholerne szczękoball'e! '''Holly(PZ): '''Mam tego serdecznie dość! Holly próbuje oderwać szczękoball'a, ale dostaje kolejny strzał, tym razem w nogę. '''Kim: '''Haha, dobrze ci tak! Wtedy Kim obrywa w głowę i spada w dół. '''Stażysta: '''Haha, upolowałem lalę! '''Hans: '''Oż ty gadzie cholerny! Hans rzucił się na stażystę. '''Stażysta: Pomocy...! Holly: '''HA HA HA HA HA! Śmieje się do rozpuku. Wtedy drugi stażysta chwyta za broń i wyładowuje na niej magazynek, również strącając ją do wody. '''Stażysta: Miejsce ropuch jest w stawie. Chris: Uuu, to musiało zaboleć. Ale nie martwcie się, ugryzienie przez Wampiranię nie grozi przemienieniem się w wampira... chyba. Chefie, rozdziel tych dwóch. Chef podchodzi i odciąga Hansa od stażysty. Hans: Dopadnę cię! Stażysta: Możesz mnie cmoknąć. Chris: Chefie, fajnie by było, gdybyś jeszcze wyłowił te dwie. Claire(PZ): '''Biedak... mam nadzieję, że dojdzie do siebie. I znowu jestem jedyna, która wie coś więcej o tym przeklętym miejscu. Muszę uważnie przeczytać jego notes... '''Chris: A teraz czas na nagrody. Claire, za zajęcie pierwszego miejsca, w zamian za 3 artefakty dostanie noc w pokoju, tropikalną sałatkę i szczepionkę przeciwko zatruciu pokarmowemu! Serio, to wyzwanie miało być odrobinę delikatniejsze. Chłopaki z drugiego miejsca, czyli Hans i Rico, również będą nocować w pokoju, ale dostaną tylko po paczce chipsów. Taka sama nagroda wędruje do Alice i Nigela, którzy już będą nocować w katakumbach. A dla ciebie Holly nie mam już nic. Powiem tylko tyle, ciesz się, że nie odpadłaś. Holly: Wrrr... Alice(PZ): Super, czyli będziemy w trójkę nocowali w Katakumbach. Po prostu bomba. Clyde(PZ): 'Tylko ja i te dwie. ''(sarkazm) Fantastycznie... Następna scena, Działo Wstydu. '''Chris: Ostatnie słowo? W Dziale Wstydu pojawia się Kim. Kim: Yyy tak, skoro Jimmy już odpadł, to może jednak zostawicie mnie w grze? Chris: Odpada. Hans: '''Warte! Przybiega Hans. '''Chris: Co jest? Hans: Kim, muszę ci coś powiedzieć. Kim: '''Tak? '''Hans: Bo... Chris: 'Szybciej, nie mam czasu. '''Hans: '...ich liebe dich. 'Kim: 'Że co? Czekaj... AAAAAAA! Została wystrzelona. '''Hans(PZ): '''Du fehlst mir sehr... '''Chris: W tym momencie została ich już tylko szóstka. Dla kogo zabraknie miejsca w finałowej piątce? Przekonacie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Zemsty Nawiedzonego Domuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu! KONIEC Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Whipa125 Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Nawiedzonego Domu - odcinki